films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Calling All Engines! (segments)
Calling All Engines! is a series of informative and interactive segments released alongside the seventeenth and eighteenth seasons of Thomas and Friends. They are hosted by Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Robert Norramby. Some of the segments were originally released on the official Fisher-Price website. Segments Really Useful Engines *Thomas (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) *Edward (Engines to the Rescue) *Henry (The Christmas Engines) *Gordon (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) *James (Signals Crossed; US) *Percy (The Thomas Way; UK/US) *Toby (The Christmas Engines) *Duck (Signals Crossed; US) *Emily (Engines to the Rescue) *Rosie (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) *Stephen (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) *Diesel (Dinos and Discoveries; UK) *Salty (Trouble on the Tracks) *Harvey *Paxton (Trouble on the Tracks) *Flynn *Stafford *Luke (The Thomas Way; UK/US) *Porter *Connor *Caitlin (Dinos and Discoveries; UK) The Earl's Quiz *Toby's New Whistle and Tickled Pink (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) *Up, Up and Away! and Not Now, Charlie! (The Thomas Way; UK, Spills and Thrills; US) *Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas (Spills and Thrills; UK) *Percy's New Friends and Slippy Sodor (Trouble on the Tracks) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up and Double Trouble (Season 13) (Engines to the Rescue) *No Snow for Thomas and Merry Winter Wish (The Christmas Engines; US) *Emily Saves the World and Express Coming Through (Signals Crossed; US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend and Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Dinos and Discoveries; UK) Who's That Engine? *Percy (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) *Thomas (The Thomas Way; UK/US) *Hiro (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) *Henry (Trouble on the Tracks) *Gordon (Dinos and Discoveries; UK) Notes *Specially made footage was used for the "Who's That Engine?" segments. *In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Thomas, one of the clues Sir Topham Hatt uses to describe him are "six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, and a short stumpy dome," which is a direct reference to the first season episode, Thomas and Gordon. *Thomas and Gordon's Really Useful Engine segments got updated on the Fisher-Price website. *During Rosie's segment two clips are edited footage; showing her rounding bends with coal trucks. Also the clip with her being painted was only shown for the Fisher-Price version. Errors *Sir Robert Norramby asks Toby to ring his bell to scare the cows away, but he actually either blows steam or blows his whistle to scare them. *In the Emily Saves the World segment, the Earl says that the globe landed on Hiro, but it actually landed on one of his trucks. *In a closeup shot, smoke isn't coming out of Thomas' funnel on his "Who's That Engine" segment. *Toby's segment states that he doesn't have a whistle, however Toby does and has used his whistle before, excluding Toby's New Whistle. *In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Gordon, in one shot he's pulling express coaches, the next he's pulling red branch line coaches. Gallery Meet Thomas BlueMountainMystery100.png BlueMountainMystery101.png BlueMountainMystery102.png BlueMountainMystery206.png BlueMountainMystery207.png BlueMountainMystery208.png BlueMountainMystery209.png Thomas'Shortcut7.png Thomas'Shortcut8.png Thomas'Shortcut14.png Thomas'Shortcut20.png Thomas'Shortcut47.png Thomas'Shortcut74.png Thomas'Shortcut75.png Thomas'Shortcut99.png Meet Edward OldReliableEdward8.png OldReliableEdward10.png OldReliableEdward11.png OldReliableEdward72.png OldReliableEdward73.png Meet Henry HeroOfTheRails4.png HeroOfTheRails5.png Meet Gordon GordonRunsDry57.png GordonRunsDry11.png Meet Toby SignalsCrossed1.png SignalsCrossed2.png SignalsCrossed3.png SignalsCrossed5.png SignalsCrossed72.png Meet Duck TheThomasWay1.png TheThomasWay2.png TheThomasWay3.png TheThomasWay15.png TheThomasWay32.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches49.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches67.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches68.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches70.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches72.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches73.png Meet Hiro HeroOfTheRails113.png HeroOfTheRails119.png HeroOfTheRails120.png HeroOfTheRails121.png HeroOfTheRails122.png HeroOfTheRails128.png HeroOfTheRails129.png HeroOfTheRails130.png HeroOfTheRails132.png HeroOfTheRails133.png HeroOfTheRails528.png ﻿ Meet Spencer HeroOfTheRails284.png CreakyCranky24.png Meet Rosie MistyIslandRescue8.png TheThomasWay50.png ﻿ Meet Diesel MistyIslandRescue54.png MistyIslandRescue57.png MistyIslandRescue75.png MistyIslandRescue76.png MistyIslandRescue79.png MistyIslandRescue80.png MistyIslandRescue83.png MistyIslandRescue89.png BlueMountainMystery405.png Meet Salty Kevin'sCrankyFriend7.png The Earl's Quiz﻿ Emily Saves the World EmilySavestheWorld30.png EmilySavestheWorld37.png EmilySavestheWorld44.png EmilySavestheWorld45.png EmilySavestheWorld46.png EmilySavestheWorld48.png EmilySavestheWorld49.png EmilySavestheWorld50.png EmilySavestheWorld51.png EmilySavestheWorld60.png EmilySavestheWorld61.png Percy's New Friends Percy'sNewFriends15.png Percy'sNewFriends16.png Percy'sNewFriends17.png Percy'sNewFriends46.png Percy'sNewFriends27.png Who's That Engine? Thomas Who'sThatEngineThomas1.png Who'sThatEngineThomas2.png Who'sThatEngineThomas3.png Who'sThatEngineThomas4.png Who'sThatEngineThomas5.png Who'sThatEngineThomas6.png Who'sThatEngineThomas7.png Who'sThatEngineThomas8.png